


Seraphina

by raging_stor



Series: Asmo Gets Around [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, Feminization, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Makeup, Roleplay, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raging_stor/pseuds/raging_stor
Summary: Asmodeus wants Leviathan, but Leviathan is only interested in Seraphina.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Leviathan
Series: Asmo Gets Around [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585093
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	Seraphina

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, the last of the series! I'm not so sure about this one honestly, but I could totally see Levi wanting his partner to dress up as his favorite character. Leave a comment if you liked it!

Asmo was becoming increasingly frustrated. He wasn’t used to not getting what he wanted, and when he set his sights on someone he always managed to charm them into his bed. His recent target, however, had dodged every advance and Asmo could rarely even manage to get him out of his room. In fact, he was starting to wonder if Leviathan had even a sliver of interest in sex. All of Asmo’s seduction and charm were completely ineffective on the avatar of envy. Or maybe he was just oblivious. No, he didn’t think it was that. Levi was a shut-in, but he wasn’t stupid.

Asmo wouldn’t give up that easily though. He had his sights on Levi and he would get him. He made his next attempt at dinner, sitting next to the demon of envy and flirting relentlessly with him the whole time. Levi just glared at him and rolled his eyes at his comments, then went back to talking incessantly about his games. After dinner, as Levi left the room, Asmo cornered him.

“Leviiii~” He purred. Levi rolled his eyes.

“What do you want Asmo? You won’t leave me alone lately.”

“Oh I think you know what I want Levi!” He said in a sing-song voice. Levi pushed past him and went down the hall.

“Probably something stupid. Don’t bother me, I’ll be busy all evening.” Asmo pouted as he watched him disappear around the corner and he sighed. Then he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He just needed to try a new approach, that’s all. He went back to his own room and got to work, making his hair perfect first. Then he darkened his makeup. While he normally went for a more natural look, this time he went for bold with dark red lipstick and a smokey eye look. He smiled. Perfect. Finally he put on tight booty shorts and a cute tank top, then wandered to Levi’s room. 

He reached for the door, about to knock, when he heard a noise from inside. Curiously, he put his ear to the door and listened closely until he heard the noise again. A moan. Asmo’s eyes lit up with excitement and he grinned. This was better than he ever could have expected. He wondered what Levi was thinking about. He smirked and decided Levi was probably thinking about him. Maybe he’d secretly been very affected by Asmo’s charm and was too embarrassed to admit it. He smiled at the thought and listened, waiting for Levi to call out his name. Then he heard Levi moan again…

“Seraphina…” Asmo’s face fell. Seriously? Of course Levi was masturbating to the love of his fictional character. He crossed his arms and listened, annoyed, to the continued moans. “Ohh… ah, Seraphina…” Asmo couldn’t bear to listen anymore. He threw the door open and strutted inside shamelessly, giggling when Levi screamed and pulled the covers up over himself. A picture of the character Seraphina fell to the ground next to his bed. Asmo walked over and picked it up, smirking.

“Really, Levi. You couldn’t do any better than this? Wouldn’t you rather have the real thing?” Leviathan glared at Asmo, then blinked suddenly when he saw his face. 

“Wh-why are you wearing her makeup?” He asked. Asmo tilted his head, confused, before he grinned.

“Oh Levi, do I look like her?” He asked. “Do you want me to be your Seraphina?” Levi pulled the covers up higher and gulped.

“Are you… trying to seduce me?” Seriously? Asmo thought. He couldn’t believe Levi had really had no idea of his intentions, after he’d been so intentionally obvious. Maybe the avatar of envy really was just oblivious.

“Is it that obvious?” He asked, setting a hand on his hip and smirking. “Come on Levi, I heard you moaning her name. I could be her.” He smiled gently as Levi slowly pulled the blanket back down off his body. Asmo smiled as he stared at Levi’s hard cock, glistening with lube already. Levi looked away for a moment then got out of bed and went to his closet, pulling out a full outfit. 

“Put this on.” He told Asmo, looking away with his face bright red. Asmo raised an eyebrow.

“Is this… Seraphina’s outfit?” He asked skeptically.

“You said you’d be her. If you want me then put that on. Or leave and I’ll finish myself.” His words were defensive but his face gave away his embarrassment. Asmo chuckled.

“Alright, alright.” And after he’d chosen such a nice outfit, too. Asmo slowly stripped down, trying to make a show of it, but Levi just grimaced.

“Just put it on, I don’t want to see your…” He huffed. Asmo pouted. 

“Alright, alright. Impatient.” He stripped quicker then pulled on the blue and white miniskirt and the tight white strapless crop top. Then he put his hands on his hips and smiled seductively. Levi gulped and his gaze raked over Asmo’s body. “Do you want me Levi?” Asmo asked, his voice just a bit higher than normal. That did it for Levi, who nodded quickly. 

“Come here. To the bed.” Asmo crossed the room to the bed and sat down on the edge, crossing his legs and leaning back on his hands with his chest jutted out.

“How do you want me Levi?” He asked, biting his lower lip gently. Levi moaned and reached down to palm at his cock. Asmo smiled, desperate to feel that cock in his mouth or ass. 

“Um… on your back, legs spread.” He requested, staring mesmerized. Asmo did exactly as he said, laying back and spreading his legs. The mini skirt did nothing to cover him with his legs open like that and he shuddered feeling cold air on his asshole. Levi licked his lips and got on the bed, crawling over him. When his lips locked with Asmo’s, Asmo moaned and arched his back, parting his lips.

Levi was a messy and inexperienced kisser but he was enthusiastic, his tongue pressing into Asmo’s mouth and rubbing over his lips. Levi started to grind down, his cock sliding between Asmo’s ass cheeks as he kissed him hard.

“Mm… Seraphina…” He mumbled against his lips, his eyes closed. Asmo’s eyes closed too as he melted into the kiss, loving it despite Levi’s lack of experience. When Levi sat up, panting, Asmo knew his lipstick was probably smeared. He didn’t mind though.

“Levi… please let me suck you?” He asked, staring lustfully up at Levi as he tried to embody the character Levi wanted him to be. Levi gulped and nodded, moving up to sit against the headboard with his legs spread slightly. Asmo flipped over onto his hands and knees and maintained eye contact with Levi as he crawled slowly and seductively to him. He situated himself between his legs and smiled.

Levi’s hand settled on the back of Asmo’s neck and he slowly guided his head down to his cock. When Asmo’s lips first touched the head of his cock, Levi gasped and arched his back with a moan. Asmo started off slow, lips just grazing over the tip of his cock before his tongue poked out and slowly swirled around the head. He took Levi’s moans and whines of pleasure to mean he was doing a good job and he wrapped his lips around the tip. Maintaining eye contact with Levi, he slowly slid his head down the length of his cock. 

When Levi grabbed his hair harshly and bucked down his throat, Asmo gagged and his body convulsed but he kept going. He slowly sunk down until his nose pressed against Levi’s pubes. He let his jaw go slack and his gag reflex relax, then winked up at Levi.

Asmo moaned as Levi started to thrust up into his mouth, moaning loudly. Levi wasn’t huge but he was by no means small either, so his cock filled Asmo’s throat as the avatar of lust expertly kept from gagging anymore. Encouraged by Asmo’s moans, Levi sped up and started to fuck his mouth harder, his hands both tangled in Asmo’s hair.

“S-Seraphina… fuck, that feels… so good…” He moaned, screwing his eyes shut and bucking forward. Asmo’s skilled tongue laved at the underside of his cock, adding to the stimulation. Asmo could feel Levi tense when he was about to cum and immediately he pulled off and licked his messy lips, staring at him. Levi whimpered at the loss. “Wh-why?” He asked.

“I want you to fuck me Levi,” Asmo said in that same high pitched voice, though now it was scratchy from being throat fucked. Levi groaned.

“Fuck, of course I’ll fuck you baby girl,” Levi promised, his eyes clouded with lust. “Lay on your back again.” Asmo rolled over onto his back and lifted and spread his legs, letting out soft moans with each breath. Levi crawled back over him and kissed him again while his hands found his way to Asmo’s chest, which he groped and squeezed. Asmo giggled.

“Do you like them Levi?” He asked, squirming a bit. “You can touch as much as you want.” Levi groaned.

“I love your boobs Seraphina, all of you is so perfect…” He murmured. He reached under Asmo to unzip the back of his top then pulled it away and leaned down to latch his mouth onto a nipple. Asmo moaned and arched his back, shuddering. 

“Mm! Levi… prep me?” He asked, wiggling his butt. His hole was fully exposed despite the miniskirt. Levi pulled off his nipple to grab the bottle of lube from earlier, coating his fingers then rubbing one between his ass cheeks. He leaned back over and sucked Asmo’s other nipple into his mouth, drawing another high moan from the avatar of lust. When the finger breached his rim Asmo bit his lip and gasped, squirming.

“Good girl. Your pussy is so nice and wet for me,” Levi growled as he pumped his finger in and out of Asmo’s hole. He added a second one before long, stretching him. Asmo moaned, his hard cock twitching under the miniskirt.

“Oh Levi… prep me faster I can take it!” He clenched on Levi’s fingers for a moment then relaxed, and Levi groaned. 

“Fuck, okay.” Levi added a third finger and Asmo panted, his eyes rolling back in his head when one of the fingers brushed against his prostate.

“Ah! L-Levi! Fuck me!” He cried breathily. He instinctively clenched around Levi’s fingers as they were removed, trying to keep them inside before they were replaced by Levi’s hard cock. The avatar of envy moaned loudly as he bottomed out, holding Asmo’s hips as he started to fuck him immediately. “W-Wait! Levi, wait, don’t go yet!” He whined, grabbing the sheets. Levi stopped immediately, panting. 

“Shit, are you okay?” He asked, brows furrowing in concern. Asmo panted, trembling.

“Yeah, I’m okay… just need a second to adjust…” he licked his lips again and clenched on Levi’s cock, loving the moan that came from the older demon. After a few seconds Asmo nodded.

“Mm, ready. Fuck me Levi.” His voice returned to the high pitched breathy moan as he spoke, and Levi started up again. He fucked him hard, holding his hips tightly and slamming into him. Asmo moaned loudly, toes curling as he was finally fucked. “Ah… Angle your hips, Levi…” He begged, spreading his legs wider. It took Levi a few seconds to figure out what Asmo was asking for but when he did, Levi started to change his angle.

When he felt Levi’s cock hit his prostate, Asmo screamed and grabbed the sheets, screwing his eyes shut. 

“There! Right there!” He cried, clenching hard and drawing another needy moan from Levi. Levi continued to fuck him like that, his cock hitting hard against Asmo’s prostate. Levi was moaning loudly and he stared at the beautiful man underneath him as he fucked him.

“Ah! Seraphina!” He cried, leaning over him to kiss him. As their lips met and their tongues danced Asmo reached down to palm at his own hard cock through the skirt. One hard, well placed strike to his prostate had Asmo cumming hard and screaming into Levi’s mouth. He clenched hard and wiggled his hips, trying to bring Levi over the edge.

Levi seemingly didn’t notice, kissing him just as passionately as he continued to fuck him hard. After several minutes Levi came hard, moaning Seraphina’s name loudly in his bliss. Asmo panted and laid underneath him, his breathing gradually steadying as he came down from the high of orgasm. Levi was still buried inside him, staring down at him as he seemed to snap out of his reverie.

“…Never speak of this to the others,” He said awkwardly, pulling out of Asmo. Asmo laughed.

“Mm I don’t kiss and tell. But I hope you’ll let me be your Seraphina again sometime Levi!” He purred, sitting up and kissing his lips briefly. His voice was back to normal and he grinned. Levi gulped.

“…Next time can you be Henry?” He asked. Asmo laughed.

“I’ll be whoever you want me to be Levi.”


End file.
